Punish Me, Teach'
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: There were various things that abraded Sasori Akasuna, one of them being his most...titillating student, Deidara Iwa.


_**This is for the birthday boy of today, our beloved Sasori Akasuna! We love you Sasori! Anywho~ Hope you guys like it! Sorry for it focusing more on Deidara, it's just easier to write about him. I'll try and post Time as soon as I can! Please review!**_

_**Punish Me, Teach'**_

There were various things that abraded Sasori Akasuna, one of them being his most…titillating student, Deidara Iwa. The blonde had been attending Konoha High School for three years now, currently heading into his Senior Year. The Akasuna had been teaching at said high school ever since the blonde got accepted in his Freshman Year. Sasori had taken to teaching Art Class, which had came to no surprise for anyone who knew him.

Though Sasori was a…considerate man, impatient though he was, he had a low tolerance for misbehavior.

A _low_ tolerance.

Thus explaining how Deidara got detention nearly every other day.

The brat beleaguered Sasori to no end. He constantly made remarks simply to get a laugh from the class, always insisting on making more…_exotic_ references to Sasori about the man's young looking stature, and of course the infamous Art Wars.

Oh yes, how the Akasuna _loathed_ the child. He abhorred how the blonde constantly voiced his thoughts; even the more _personal_ ones. He hated how the boy seemed to show no fear when under the redhead's signature death glare. He _detested _the blonde's view of art, or rather lack thereof. No art could ever be a 'fleeting, transient moment of beauty.'

Ha!

But most of all, he hated how he found the child so unbelievably _interesting_. As the years passed, and Sasori ended up getting the blonde every single year in his high school teachings, he noticed things about Deidara.

He noticed how Deidara's eyes would shine more so than usual when working on a sculpture. He noticed that each sarcastic comment directed to him would hold no hostility, it would mean no harm. He noticed that every time the blonde tacked an 'un' at the end of a sentence, he would flinch ever so subtly.

But most of all, he noticed the light pink scar that ran through the blonde's eye whenever he saw those golden bangs being flicked away from the sun kissed face. With each movement of the golden strands, Sasori could see the closed diamond, most likely of lost use, and would feel a pang of sympathy for the poor child.

Then the blonde would open his damn mouth and make some snarky remark on the red head's poor teaching abilities, and all sympathy would be lost.

The damn brat.

Oh yes, Sasori had taken to calling the blonde 'brat' now, since he's such a royal pain in the arse. Of course, this only fueled Deidara's actions, and the child had felt obliged enough to conjure up his own nickname for the Akasuna. Thus explaining how he was now stuck with the 'pet' name 'Danna'.

Oh how the class had gotten a laugh from that…

Of course, that didn't stop Sasori from giving Deidara detention for the rest of that week.

Thus, Deidara's current situation.

It was Tuesday, November eighth, year 2011. The sun was perched midway in the baby blue sky, small cotton balls were sprinkled all over the blue blanket, creating little figures that floated around the large yellow star. Konoha High School was in session, the thick white walls concealing multiple class rooms, where students busily and diligently worked on their lessons. It was the beginning of the school day and school was nearing the end of first period.

Deidara Iwa gave a heavy sigh of relief as the shrill ring of the school bang rang, screaming the ending of his Hell that he called History Class. Quickly shoving his belongings into his Abercrombie and Fitch navy blue tote bag, he arose from his seat, coming face to face with his long-time friend Yuga Hidan.

"'Sup blondie," the albino nodded, following the blonde out of the History Class and into the hallway.

"Hey Hidan, un," Deidara greeted, vaguely aware that Hidan had thrown his arm over the blonde's shoulder, as per usual. "Where's Kakuzu?"

"Oh, that fucker? He said something about having to check a bank account or some shit like that. Jashin, I'm dating a money whore."

"Did you expect anything else from him?" the blonde laughed, shoving the remnants of his History books inside of his locker before slamming it shut and traipsing to their next class together, Mathematics.

"Nah man, 'course not. By the way, what's the fucking homework for History?"

"Something about a review sheet for some test next week, un," Deidara waved it off, motioning his hand dismissively. After all, it wasn't like he was going to actually _do_ the homework. No, he wouldn't even think to _entertain_ that notion.

"You never paid a-fucking-tention, do you blondie?" the albino inquired, smirking at his blonde friend as the duo took their seats in the back of the Math classroom.

"Not unless it's Art, then I don't," the blonde smirked back, pulling out his Math book before facing Hidan.

Said boy just scoffed. "Oh fucking spare me. You're not as interested in art as you are Mr. Akasuna."

Just at the mere _sound_ of his Art teacher's name caused the blonde's face to turn pink.

"In fact, weren't you bitchin' about how today was his fucking birthday or some shit like that?"

"I was not bitching! And yes, un, if you must know, today _is_ his birthday. He turns thirty six."

"Thirty six? Thirty fucking six? He looks like he's in his early twenties at fucking most!"

"Hidan! Deidara! No talking in my class!"

The duo turned their heads to glare at their Math teacher before huffing and facing towards the front of the room. Their teacher began to ramble again about the different theorems to prove multiple quadrilaterals congruent or other nonsense along those lines that which the duo chose to ignore.

It's not like they ever paid attention anyways.

As Deidara's day dream about the more…_intimate_ relationship that he wished to have with his Art Teacher progressed, he vaguely noticed the piece of folded paper that had been flung onto his desk. With a sigh, the blonde looked down at it, before hesitantly unfolding it. On the paper was elegant handwriting that he knew came from only one person.

'_Do you have detention again today?'_

Uchiha Itachi. One of his best friends since his freshman year. Nice to know he cared about the blonde's personal record.

Quietly scribbling down in sloppy handwriting 'yes', he folded up the sheet before flinging it over his shoulder, praying that it landed upon the blackette's desk unnoticed.

Mission accomplished.

About a minute later the same piece of parchment landed on the wooden surface of Deidara's desk and the blonde hurriedly unraveled it to decipher the message.

'_Make sure to use protection.'_

Deidara was at a loss for words.

What…what exactly did the Uchiha expect would happen?

The blue eyed male turned around in his seat to stare incredulously at the blackette, who raised his black eyebrows. The blonde held up the note with a curious expression, only getting a sly smirk in return. Turning around he scribbled his reply.

'_What the fuck are you talking about?'_

With a flick of the fingers, the note flew to the raven's desk silently and unnoticeably.

Itachi looked over the paper and chuckled faintly. The boy truly was a real blonde, wasn't he?

'_You said it was his birthday, right? I'm surprised you're not planning to seduce your 'Danna' on his big day.'_

'_Well I never said I wouldn't, Uchiha.'_

'_Remember to use protection.'_

'_Or else what, I'll get prego?'_

'_You never know.'_

'_ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I'M A GIRL?'_

'_I made no such accusation.'_

'_FUCK YOU UCHIHA!'_

'_I'd prefer Kisame to do that, but thank you for the offer.'_

'…_I'm going to kill you one day.'_

'_I do look forward to it.'_

And on continued the discreet note passing activities until the end of Mathematics. When the loud bell rang, Deidara breathed a sigh of relief before pocketing the paper and collecting his items.

"Uchiha, un!" he called out, towing Hidan behind him as he raced towards the raven.

"Yes?" was the monotone answer he received.

"I hate you so much."

"And here I thought my feelings were unrequited."

"'Sup 'tachi, where's your fucking boyfriend?"

"Fucking boyfriend is right, un," the blonde mumbled, getting a slap to the back of the head by Itachi. He looked up with a pout, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"He told me that he would meet us at lunch with Kakuzu and Zetsu."

"What about Tobi, un?"

"He would meet us next period."

The three boys began making their way to their Science Class together and once arriving to a seat in the very back at a two person desk, Hidan and Deidara took a seat at one table, whilst Itachi had taken a seat with Tobi bouncing happily on the chair next to him.

"Hey Senpai! Hi Itachi-san, Hidan-san!" the blackette giggled, beaming happily from the seat beside his cousin's.

"Hi Tobi, un," the blonde waved before looking forward and continuing with his earlier fantasies. The four kept quiet, no note passing, simply either zoning out or sleeping.

That class had passed surprisingly fast and after all materials were safely sealed within his tote bag, and his friends were all collected, the quartet began their journey to the cafeteria to get their food, before heading towards the backyard of the school.

The back part of Konoha High was a lush garden, a large tree situated neatly in the middle of said area. The boys usually seated themselves within the cascading branches of the tree before they began eating. Once neatly nestled, the four were met with Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame; the three traipsing slowly to the trunk before boosting themselves up and taking their seats next to their respected lover's.

"So, Deidara, how are you today?" Kisame asked, slinging his arm around the Uchiha's waist and kissing his head, ignoring the scoffing sound made from Hidan.

The blonde glanced towards the shark-like man and swallowed the clump of sandwich he had been chewing.

"I'm going to skip until seventh period, un."

There was a tense silence and all the boys shared a quick glance with each other before frowning.

"Deidara?"

This time it was Hidan that said his name, leaning forward to look down from the branch that was directly above the blonde's.

"Guys, it's nothing. Dad was just drunk again and I didn't get any sleep. I'm gonna take a quick nap before going to Art."

"What happened, Senpai?"

"Nothing, un. He just got in a few punches, a kick here and there, but nothing major. Relax, un, I've had worse."

All the others beside Deidara sighed and dropped the subject. It was pointless to argue. They all knew Deidara was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.

As the screeching bell sounded again, the remaining six jumped down from within the branches and wished Deidara a good day, making him promise to call them later on. Satisfied that the blonde agreed they all departed, leaving the blue eyed male to sleep for the remaining three hours that lay before seventh period.

Sighing, Deidara situated himself comfortably before falling into a sleep filled with dreams of him and the artistic Mr. Akasuna.

)-,-'-

Three hours later, Deidara felt his phone vibrating, his alarm telling him that Art was about to begin. Grinning, he bounded out of tree before running happily into the school, throwing all his books into his locker, and skipping to his seventh hour classroom.

"Danna, un!" Deidara belted, scampering up to the teacher's desk happily.

The Akasuna looked up with half-lidded eyes to see the beaming smile his blonde student was giving him.

"Can I help you, Iwa?"

"Happy birthday, Danna!" Deidara gushed, clapping his hands excitedly.

The red head raised his blood red eyebrows at his student, wondering how in the _Hell_ this kid knew when his birthday was. Sighing, he stood up before waving the blonde to his assigned desk. Deidara happily complied, but of course, not before giving the slightly taller male a rather forced hug. Sasori stood there, stunned, and the next thing he knew the entire class was giggling while Deidara was bouncing to his seat in a smug manner.

"Iwa, detention, this afternoon."

"But Danna, you already gave me detention."

"Hmm, that's right, well; you have detention next week as well."

The blonde smirked and nodded, not at all upset. Hey, two weeks with Sasori, Deidara didn't see what the problem was. Rolling his eyes, the scorpion began with his teachings, the blonde listening intently on what the man had to say.

"Alright class, I'm assigning a project. Quit whining, you pests. The project is to find a way to portray one of the happiest memories you've ever had. You have until the end of the week. This project is due next Monday for forty points, so I suggest you work diligently. You may start now."

Well dammit. How the Hell was Deidara supposed to do a project on a happy memory when he had none? Failing certainly wasn't an option.

With a sigh the blonde stood up and made his way to Mr. Akasuna's desk, leaning on it so his golden hair faintly touched the wooden surface. The red head looked up distastefully, the look on his face asking what the Hell the brat wanted.

"Danna? What if I don't remember any happy memories?"

The teacher scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Brat, you have to have at least one happy memory."

"Try me, un."

"Alright fine, any birthday parties?"

"Never had one, un."

"Learning to ride a bike?"

"No one taught me."

"Learning how to swim?"

"Afraid of the water."

"Any friends?"

"Do you really want me to do a project on Akatsuki?"

"…no."

"Didn't think so, un."

"Well, brat, what do you want me to do about it? I could always fail you."

"Aww, but Danna, you love me too much to do that!"

"No I don't."

"Someone's in denial, un," Deidara giggled tauntingly, wagging his finger back and forth in front of the scorpion's face. Said male growled slapping the hand away and continuing with his paperwork. Deidara sighed before resting his elbows on the desk and watching his teacher work. Sasori did his best to ignore the menace until the class ended, which was only five minutes later. The shrieking sound of the bell sounded, startling the blonde, making him fall to the ground and land on his perfectly rounded ass. The redhead couldn't help but look down at him and smirk in satisfaction.

"Bastard, un, help me up," the blonde whined, holding his hand out for Sasori to take.

"…no."

"Pwease Danna?" Deidara looked up at his teacher with watery eyes, his rosy pink lips pulled out into a pout, his blue orb shimmering with the unfallen tears, his cheeks painted a light pink and eyelashes fluttering lightly.

Sasori took one look at the boy and felt two things at once.

One was guilt; the looks in the blonde's eyes were simply heartbreaking.

The second was complete and absolute _**lust**_. Deidara had the most uke-ish face showing on the sun-kissed skin. He felt his blood rush to his groin, and noticed he was staring wide-eyed at the blonde on the floor.

"Sasori no Danna?"

By Gods the way the blonde said his name! It was like it was being sung by the Angels of Sex!

Shaking his head, the redhead hesitantly held his hand out for the student to take before assisting him up.

"Brat, you will refer to me as Mr. Akasuna. Not Danna, not Sasori no Danna, just Mr. Akasuna. Got it?"

"Yes, Danna."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, un."

Sasori sighed in exasperation, rubbing his temples to relieve the on-coming migraine he could sense. He looked up at Deidara, rolling his eyes at the faux innocent expression the blonde wore.

"So brat, what do you plan on doing for your project? It would be a _shame_ if I had to fail you, then be stuck with your ass in summer school," Sasori smirked, running his hand through his blood red locks.

"You mean if I fail then I'd get to spend three months alone with you every day, un? Screw the project! Give me an F!"

"You do know that I am now thirty six and that I don't like you, right?"

"I don't see what the problem is."

The teacher put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the smug look on his student's face. The blonde walked closer to the red head's chair, leaning his waist against the desk and crossing his arms.

"If you hate me so much, why do you always make me stay after school with you, un?"

…That was actually a good question.

Why _did_ he want Deidara to stay after school?

Surely it was all about discipline, right?

_I can think of a million ways to punish- NO! I am many things but a pedophile is _not_ one of them!_

"Because brat, you have to learn how to behave yourself," he said, leaning back in his chair with his deep brown eyes closed and his red hair tickling his forehead.

A slight weight on his lap made him flicker open his eyes, only to come face to face with the child like completion of Deidara.

The blonde was sitting on his lap.

He was _straddling_ his teacher.

The worst part? Sasori couldn't think of any complaints.

Instead he settled for raising his eyebrows.

"What the Hell are you doing, brat?"

Deidara leaned in towards his teacher, their noses barely brushing against each other. He smirked and began twirling some of the older man's hair between his nimble fingers.

"If I need to learn how to behave myself, maybe you should just punish me, un," Deidara breathed, letting his strawberry scented breath float across the older man's face, before leaning in and flicking his tongue athwart the Akasuna's cheek.

Sasori was now having extreme difficulties holding himself back, forcing himself to not just throw the child onto his desk and completely ravishing him then and there.

"Perhaps I should, brat," he smirked, wrapping his arms around the slim waist of the blonde. In return, the latter's hands weaved themselves into his hair and Sasori leaned forward and gently placed his lips on the students. The blonde kissed back passionately, a jolt of electricity rushing up his spine as his pink lips made contact with the velvet soft one's of the Akasuna.

"Danna," the blonde moaned into the other's mouth, opening his cavern, his actions practically screaming for Sasori to just take him, to explore every inch of his tanned skin, to fill his insides to the brim with his essence. "P-Please…"

Sasori pulled away long enough to literally (and violently) shove everything off his desk and fling Deidara onto the hard wood, shoving him on his back before getting up and locking the classroom door. The blonde whimpered at the loss of touch he so craved, eyeing his Danna as the man walked back to him, a smirk on the red head's face as he saw the look Deidara portrayed. He leaned down and slowly and sensually began to massage his lips against the blonde's, relishing the moans that escaped his soon to be lover. Sasori slowly crawled over the blonde, straddling him. Deidara gasped, shakily beginning to unbutton Sasori's shirt, fumbling on almost every button.

The red head chuckled, pulling away from the blonde. He began trailing kisses down Deidara's face, down his chin, and to the nape of his neck, where he began marking every inch of the skin with love bites.

"Oh, Danna~," his breath was coming out in heavy pants, his eyes screwed shut when Sasori began to nibble on a particularly sensitive piece of flesh, giving a hard pinch and drawing blood. He gave a long whine and arched his back before ripping the shirt off his teacher, throwing it off to the side.

"Someone's eager," Sasori smirked against his neck, slowly and teasingly beginning to slide up Deidara's dark green shirt before flinging it on to the floor. He kissed down Deidara's chest, stopping at the perked nipple where he then began to suck on it, biting and nipping around the red bud. The blonde gave a soft moan, arching his back at the painful pleasure. "Hmm, you really are a virgin, aren't you brat?"

"Sh-Shut up, Danna, un."

The teacher grinned down at his student, leaning downwards to take the other neglected nipple into his mouth and sucking on it until it was hard and perked. As he listened to the mewls Deidara gave, he found his pants were becoming too tight for his liking. Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist, forcing him to sit up so he could unbutton the blonde's pants. The student squirmed impatiently, wishing that Sasori would just slam him into the table and completely ravish him until he forgot his own name. The scorpion slowly slid down the blonde's jeans, pushing them to the floor before shoving his tongue back inside Deidara's strawberry flavored orifice.

The student gasped into his Danna's mouth sending shivers down both of their spines. Shakily, Deidara unclasped the stud on his teacher's pants before kicking them away.

"D-Danna~," the blonde whined, raising his hips to meet Sasori's.

"Is there something you wanted brat?" he smirked, running his tongue along Deidara's stomach, down his happy trail, stopping right at the helm of the boxers.

"Please, un!" he begged, thrusting his hips to rub his arousal against the red head's, both giving moans at the sweet contact.

"Please what?" Sasori asked; his voice husky and lust was practically dripping from his voice, lacing around each word.

Deidara swallowed what little of his pride was left and belted:

"Please Danna, un, suck me, fuck me, take me! I need you! I need you so much it hurts, un! _Please!_"

The red head gave a deep throated chuckle before attacking Deidara's mouth aggressively, his tongue penetrating the lips and swirling around the blonde's warm and wet cavern. He grabbed a hold of Deidara's boxers and swiftly removed them, tossing them over his shoulder. The blonde gasped as the piercing air slapped his bare ass and cock, shuddering as Sasori yanked his own boxers off and tossing them to the floor.

Slowly, Sasori kissed down Deidara's body, his tongue poking out and creating a line of saliva trailing down to the blonde's rock hard erection. Smirking, he took the head of Deidara's member in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the appendage before he slid down lower, deep throating his student. Deidara gave a shudder, moaning deep within his throat. He bucked his hips, wanting the Akasuna to take all of him within the heat of his mouth.

"Danna, un! I-…I'm gonna-!" he yelled loudly as Sasori began to hum around his length, bobbing his head in the process. "Danna!"

Deidara gave a loud whine in disapproval as Sasori pulled away, the dick falling out of his mouth with a loud 'pop'.

"Why'd you stop, un?" the blonde whimpered, glaring half-heartedly at the smirking Sex God above him.

"We can't have cuming yet, now can we?" he chuckled; sticking three fingers on Deidara's swelled pink lips.

The blonde took the digits into his mouth, twirling his tongue between each single digit, jumping slightly when the fingers were suddenly pulled away from his mouth.

"Danna, un?"

"I have a better way to get you lubed up. Turn around, brat."

Deidara reluctantly got on his hands and knees and stuck his ass in the air. The red head nearly came at the sight in front of him. Smirking, he sank down so his face was facing Deidara's rear, his hands pulling apart the tan cheeks to expose the awaiting and twitching hole. Grinning, he poked his tongue out, circling the tight ring of muscles teasingly before shoving the appendage inside the blonde.

"Oh God, Danna!" Deidara all but screamed, clutching desperately onto the edges of his teacher's desk as the tongue molested his insides. "G-God, un! I'm g-gonna!"

"Mm, can't have that. We need you prepped first," Sasori smirked, thrusting two fingers directly into the blonde, basking in the scream Deidara emitted, followed by the loud moan. "Now where is-?"

"DANNA!"

"There we go."

Sasori inserted the third finger, roughly slamming them into the blonde's prostate gland.

"D-Danna, please! I'm r-ready, un! Please, I need you in me!" Deidara begged, moving his hips to meet the fingers that slammed his insides.

"If you say so, brat," the Akasuna chuckled, slipping the digits out of the tight warmth that was Deidara. Slowly, the red head got on his knees, hands resting on Deidara's waist as he positioned his shaft at Deidara's twitching hole. "Ready?"

"_Please, un!_"

With that, the red head slammed into the blonde, directly into his prostate and relishing the scream that tore its way out of Deidara's throat. He gave a low moan as the fire tightened around him, the tightness nearly pushing him to his orgasm before they even began.

"F-Faster!"

The blonde was sweating heavily, panting and gasping for air. His vision was blinded with white as his sweet spot was repeatedly abused and molested. His screams only got louder as Sasori picked up the pace and rammed harder into the shaking body. Grabbing Deidara's shoulder, he flipped the blonde onto his back before once again pounding into him and grabbing his length, pumping the blonde just as fast and hard as his thrusts were.

"D-Danna! Harder, un!"

The red head's thrust got deeper and harder the faster he went, and Deidara wasn't able to hold on any longer.

"Danna! I-I'm gonna c-cum, un! Ah! SASORI NO DANNA!" the blonde screeched, his liquid shooting like a rocket out of his dick, his muscles constricting tightly around his Danna's pulsating erection.

The teacher wasn't sure whether it was the lust and pleasure that swelled around Deidara's words as he screamed out the man's name, the fire that tightened around his shaft forcing him over the edge, or a combination of both, that which made him spill over into his student.

Sasori groaned deep within his throat, his body shuddering as he felt the warm heat tighten and forcing him to his orgasm. The blonde moaned as he felt the red head's essence fill him to the brim, his throat sore and breathing jagged. The Akasuna fell onto Deidara, the blonde beneath him began playing with his blood red hair.

"Brat, I know your dad hits you," panted the scorpion, looking down at the flushed face of the boy underneath him.

Deidara frowned and panted. "So?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So, you're moving in with me."

"I-I am, un?"

"Well, do you want too?"

"Yes, un! Yes! Yes! Yes!" the blonde beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around his teacher and kissing every inch of the man's face. The red head laughed and pulled Deidara's face to his, his lips wrapping themselves around the child's.

"I love you, Danna, un," the blonde smiled, running his hand through the red hair, gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, brat," Sasori smiled, pecking the blonde on the lips. "Now get dressed, and let's go home."

"Yes Danna!" the two sat up, Deidara bouncing to his clothes and slipping them on whilst Sasori chuckled at his lover, wondering how much Hell Deidara would give him when he would wake up the next morning. Once both were dressed and composed, they left the school. As they departed the campus, Deidara felt a vibration from his pocket, and reached down to open his phone.

"Hello, un?"

"_How was detention?"_

"…I won't be able to walk for the next week."

"_Good to hear, pest. Now I called to see if all was alright. Have a nice night with Mr. Akasuna."_

"See ya. Oh, and Uchiha, un?"

"_Yes?"_

"I didn't use protection."

"_You better name the child after me."_

"I'll kill you one day."

"_I do look forward to it."_


End file.
